Cruzada
by Lance-Lobo
Summary: El mal emerge sobre la tierra en busca de un nuevo reino y su anhelada venganza
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

**Noche profética**

-En cuanto la luz cayó sobre el mundo, la oscuridad fue descubierta y en ella nació el miedo de la vida y el temor a lo desconocido, convirtiéndose pronto en la fuente y final del mal. El mal creció junto al bien y su poder se volvió tan grande que logró crear su propio mundo, alejado de aquel que le juzgaba. Pero el mal es solo capaz de engendrar mal y en las profundidades de su exilio auto impuesto, sin nada más que él mismo, el mal se volverá contra sí y sera ahí cuando decida volver a poner un pie sobre el mundo terrenal. Será entonces que los guerreros serán escogidos y bajo el joven brillo escarlata de la noche, marcharán para hacer frente a una batalla cuyo resultado no importará, pues el mal, como solo él, es oportunista, ambicioso e insaciable.

En lo alto de un tejado, a mitad de la noche, un humano y un pokemon sostenían una charla sobré fantasía, leyenda y futuro. La noche era fría en ciudad Lavanda y la silvante canción de la brisa nocturna en sus oídos creaba un ambiente en exceso sereno que casi parecía sobre natural. Más que él marco perfecto para que cualquiera se entregara a un largo y profundo sueño, se sentía como el preludio a la catástrofe. A demás, la historia que se había encargado de llenar el silencio hasta entonces, hacía aún más difícil deshacerse de esa sensación.

-Así que, ¿bajo el joven brillo escarlata de la noche? -Preguntó, Jarek con escepticismo, al tiempo que masajeaba su cuello con una de sus manos; cabello negro, apenas sobre sus ojos; piel morena y una gabardina negra que le resguardaba del frío formaban su apariencia. -Algo como eso no interesaría a muchos por más de medio minuto, pero, en una noche como esta, realmente te llega al alma, ¿no crees? -concluyó con una voz relajada, casi burlona mientras observaba el panorama del cielo, donde una singular luna de rojizo brillo coronaba la torre de radio de Kanto.

-Tu fuiste quien deseó saber. Si decides creerme o no, es asunto tuyo. -Respondió Darkrai, el pokemon oscuro y de apariencia fantasmal con quien charlaba y su compañero desde hacía tiempo.

-No necesitas reclamarme, a fin de cuentas, si estoy aquí ahora es por que creo lo que me dices, o mejor dicho, me preocupa. Y parece que no soy el único. -Dijo mientras le señaló a su compañero dos siluetas que se movían cubiertas por la noche.

Sobre la calle, dos hombres se apresuraban en dirección a la torre de radio, uno vestido con una gorra y una camisa roja y el otro llevaba una capa negra y su cabello lucía del mismo color que la ropa de su compañero. Ambos se detuvieron un momento en la entrada de la torre, contemplando su estado inerte y apagado antes de entrar con la misma premura con la que habían llegado.

-Será entonces que los guerreros escogidos marcharán, ¿no es cierto? -Comentó Jarek

-Y, ¿qué te hace pensar que esos guerreros serán humanos? Te lo dije, la razón por la que ni tu ni ningún otro humano sabe algo sobre esto es por que esto es nuestro asunto, narrado a los primeros de nosotros en tiempos ya casi inmemorables. Así que esos guerreros de los que se habló, también serán escogidos entre nosotros. Esto no tiene por que involucrarlos a ustedes.

-Te equivocas, Darkrai. Esta podrá ser una leyenda suya, contada antes de que el hombre naciera y que es posible que sucede después de que el hombre se extinga. Pero este es un mundo que hombres y pokemons comparten y si algo le afecta, le afecta a ambos. No puedes esperar nos quedemos sentados mientras observamos al mundo terminar frente a nuestros ojos. Por otra parte, lo que nos amenaza, podría ser considerado como deidad entre ustedes y lamento decirte que lo único tan grande como la magnificencia de un dios, es la arrogancia de un humano. Por más proféticos que sean los guerreros de los que hablas, no les vendría mal tener aliados capaces de pensar que lograr la victoria es posible.

Darkrai se mantuvo en silencio, levitando sobre el tejado y mirando fijamente a la torre de radio, donde algunos destellos luz parecían verse a través de las ventanas, aunque a la distancia que se encontraban, los destellos lucían demasiado pequeños además de esporádicos como para ser considerados algo más que el reflejo de las luces de la ciudad.

-Entonces, ¿no deberías con ellos? Preguntó el pokemon, rompiendo su largo silencio.

-No puedo hablar por ellos dos, pero, al menos que sea absolutamente necesario, preferiría no tener que arriesgar mi vida contra algo que apenas he empezado a conocer. Luchar a ciegas siempre será mi ultima opción, así que seré paciente y contemplare la situación más tiempo y, tal vez, ellos pudieran saber incluso más que tu sobre este asunto y nos muestren algo muy interesante.

-¿Quieres decir que solo usarás sus vidas para prepararte antes del momento en que tengas que arriesgar la tuya? Preguntó Darkrai, con una curiosidad desbordada, abandonando el gran edificio para concentrar su atención en la respuesta de su compañero.

-Esa es una forma muy cruel de plantearlo y verdadero, desde un punto de vista similar. Yo prefiero verlo como que ellos escogieron la forma en la que enfrentarán esto y yo escogí la mía, pero no encuentro lo malo en aprender de las experiencias de otros en el camino.

El silencio de nuevo se alzó sobre ambos mientras Darkrai observaba a su compañero intentando comprender su respuesta de una forma que no fuera lo que él ya había entendido, aunque sin éxito. La silente atmósfera perduró hasta que Jarek notó un destello a través de una de las ventanas de la torre.

-Otro destello. -murmuró, obligando a Darkrai girarse y convencerse de que lo que creyó ver en verdad sucedió y no se trató solo de su imaginación o algun reflejo. -Parece que esos dos ya iniciaron algo ahí adentro.

-¿Aún seguirás esperando?

-Sí, solo un poco más. Algo grande va a pasar, y quiero tener una vista tan amplia como sea posible.

Darkrai y Jarek continuaron observando la torre esperando a que algo sucediera, pero no fue así, incluso los destellos dejaron de verse. Todo fue abrazado por una silenciosa calma que aterraba en vez de tranquilizar. Momentos después en esa constante situación, un pokemon de pelaje blanco, un absol llegó de un salto al mismo tejado en el que Jarel y Darkrai seguían aguardando. El pokemon se colocó aún lado de Jarek y comenzó a gruñir con recelo hacía la torre, sin que en él se notará la intención de avanzar un solo paso más.

-Espes, intenta relajarte un poco. -dijo Jarek mientras palmeaba la cabeza del pokemon. -Estás mucho más alterado que cuando llegamos. Esto lo vuelve un hecho. En definitiva, algo sucederá aquí, esta noche.

Una luz volvió a encenderse dentro de la torre, centellante y dorada, creció cada vez más hasta iluminar todo un piso de ventanas en la torre, iluminando incluso las afueras de la misma. Luego un violento sonido se escucho, como si algo hubiese explotado, y cada una de las ventanas del piso donde apareció el destello volaron en pedazos seguidas por una densa nube de polvo.

Por un instante, todo quedó en silencio. Jarek y sus acompañantes observaban atónitos sin poder articular una sola palabra o ruido que salieran de sus bocas; estaban totalmente concentrados en cada detalle de lo que sucedía.

Luces en muchas casas comenzaron a brillar. La el ruido de la explosión rompió el sueño de todo aquel que se encontraba en las cercanías de la torre de radio. Ni Jarek ni a Darkrai les importo ser vistos como extraños en la azotea de una casa y quienes alcanzaron a verlos no tuvieron tiempo de reclamarles algo, pues un furioso y abrumador rugido emergió desde las profundidades de la torre.

El sonido pareció creado por una bestia enorme y feroz, cuyo profundo aclamo era capaz de transmitir una indescriptible sed de sangre. En seguida y empezando por el primer piso, las ventanas estallaron en pedazos con llamas escapando a través de ellas y así en cada piso, uno por uno hasta llegar a donde el resplandor ocurrió. Llamas salieron como una ola por los espacios que dejaron las ya destrozadas ventas, pero estás, en lugar de extinguirse en el aire, regresaron con fuerza y a manera de espiral a su origen, finalmente, las llamas volvieron a salir, esta vez extinguiéndose en el aire como en el resto de las veces. Luego, solo la calma quedó. Nadie, ninguno de los espectadores hizo un solo ruido, solo seguían observando.

Solo un no humano, un pokemon pudo hablar sin problema alguno.

-Bien, Jarek, ¿Estás satisfecho con la vista? Preguntó el pokemon oscuro, girándose hacia su compañero para esperar su respuesta.

-No, aquí es cuando vamos a ver más de cerca. -contesto Jarek esbozando una media sonrisa. Si duda estaba impactado y preocupado por lo que vio, pero no le permitiría a su compañero verlo comer sus propias palabras tan fácil.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1:

Campeón

El cielo estallaba con una atronadora y resplandeciente lluvia de fuego que opacaba las estrellas y pintaba de colores al cielo, la tierra y el estadio. La Conferencia Suzuran encaraba su ceremonia de clausura. Los fuegos artificiales continuaba rompiendo la calma de la noche y dentro de el estadio, voces llenaban a gritos el estadio, clamando por su nuevo campeón, haciendo palidecer incluso el ruido de de las pirotecnias sobre sus cabezas. Ash Ketchum era el nombre grabado en los alaridos de emoción de los espectadores.

En el centro del estadio, victorioso, sobre el escalón más alto del podio, el nuevo campeón, un muchacho de gorra roja, camisa negra y piel morena, miraba con asombro al publico que lo acompaño a lo largo de sus batallas, mientras era asaltado por un jubilo que se desbordaba a través de lagrimas discretas. Sobre su hombro un pikachu era víctima del mismo gozo.

Entre las gradas, recargado a la orilla de la puerta de unos de los pasillos que guiaban a las salidas del estadio, un joven moreno y vestido de gabardina negra observaba el magno evento, poniendo especial atención sobre su protagonista.

-El nuevo campeón de Sinnoh. Aún en persona, luce demasiado joven para cumplir cualquier profecía, pero ese titulo debe valer algo. -dijo Jarek.

-El no tiene por que verse así. -se escuchó en la voz de Darkrai , -Te lo repito los humanos no serán los elegidos, sino los pokemon.

-Se nota que te molesta lo contrario. Sé que aún no entiendes del todo a los humanos, pero no deberías ser tan severo al juzgarlos. Muchos valen la pena. -protestó Jarek, dirigiendo una breve mirada hacia su sobra que se dibujaba en la pared, antes de continuar observando la ceremonia.

-¿Por que no te incluyes al decir eso? -preguntó Darkrai con una voz abarrotada de curiosidad

-Por que si en verdad lo valgo, serán mis actos quienes lo digan y será alguien más quien lo confirme, pero no será mi boca. Eso solo es vanidad y egocentrismo. -contestó el joven y después la voz de Darkrai duro callada varios momentos.

-Tal vez el ser campeón signifique que tiene gran habilidad, pero en lo único que te basas para creer que él es uno de los vimos en la torre es que su gorra es del mismo color y eso tu mismo lo admitiste. -declaró el pokemon desechando su silencio anterior.

-Soy consciente de que existen infinidad de gorras de ese color y que cualquiera puede usarlas, pero no solo es eso Darkrai. De alguna forma siento que es él, o por lo menos qué el está profundamente relacionado con quien buscamos. -respondió Jarek lleno de seguridad.

-Solo adivinas.

-No, se llama instinto y yo en tu lugar no lo criticaría, pues fueron ustedes quienes nos lo enseñaron. -tras las palabras del joven, Darkrai volvió a guardar silencio. Era su costumbre hacerlo con ese tipo de conversaciones. El no callaba por no tener algo más que decir ni por aceptar su derrota en los argumentos, lo hacía para concentrarse en entender un poco más al humano que acompañaba desde hace años, y que a veces sentía que entendía menos que en ocasiones anteriores. Pues según él mismo lo había revelado, el que los humanos vieran a los pokemons como un gran misterio también era cierto desde el punto de vista contrario, la diferencia era que la gran mayoría de los pokemons sencillamente los aceptaron así.

-Vámonos, Darkrai. Ya lo encontramos, no ha nada más que podamos hacer desde aquí.

Abajo en el podio, una mujer elegante, en abrigo, con los extremos de una cinta negra asomandoce a ambos lados de su largo y rubio cabello, se acercó con un trofeo en sus manos y se lo entregó a Ash Ketchum. Las coloridas flores de fuego en el cielo avivaron su intensidad y continuidad; Jarek les dedico una ultima mirada antes de darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo.

En sentido opuesto al suyo, una mujer de largo y abundante cabello celeste, cuya punta más larga rebasaba su cintura. El sonido de sus tacones amarillos, hacía eco en el pasillo mientras se apresuraba a la puerta. Al acercarse a Jarek, la luz violeta de una de tantas explosiones en el cielo entró directamente al pasillo, justo detrás de él, dibujado la silueta del joven sobre el suelo al frente suyo. Lo que le robó la atención a la mujer, otra sobra mucho más oscura y definida estaba plasmada en el muro junto él sin alguna luz que pudiera provocarla.

Jarek pasó junto a ella sin prestarle mucha atención. Estaba absorto en lo que debía hacer ahora. Ella por su parte, se olvido de la prisa que llevaba y se quedó quieta, observandolo pasar, viendo como la sobre en el piso se desvanecía junto con la luz violeta y como la sobra en la pared seguía tan vivida como antes. Su ojos no se separaron ni de Jarek ni de su sombra hasta que ambos dieron vuelta en una esquina, perdiéndose de su vista.

Más tarde, ya con la noche habiendo madurado, los fuegos artificiales y la ceremonia que conmemoraban habían terminado hace varias horas, dando el punto final a la Conferencia Suzuran. Con la festividades terminando tan tarde, los dormitorios de los competidores estuvieron abiertos una noche más, para que pudieran descansar y partir al día siguiente.

Una de esas habitación era compartida por tres viajeros, uno de los cuales se había coronado campeón horas atrás. Ash Ketchum dormía plácidamente abrazando su trofeo. Su pikachu, junto a quien había conseguido semejante logro, logró acomodarse sobre la cabeza de su entrenador sin que este se despertara y dormía a la par qué él. En camas contiguas, Dawn y Brock, sus compañeros de aventuras, se dedicaban a lo mismo.

El joven campeón comenzó a soñar. Soñaba con su regreso a Pueblo Paleta, donde su madre, el profesor Oak y el resto de su amigos, incluyendo a Gary su más viejo amigo y rival estarían esperando por él. Y donde compartiría con ellos su más grande y reciente éxito. De pie sobre la ultima colina antes de su hogar, desde donde podía apreciar cada detalle de él, desde su hogar hasta el laboratorio donde se encontró por primera vez con su pikachu, Ash se dispuso a bajar la colina. Entonces su sueño se detuvo.

Pareció como un simple parpadeo y luego, Ash ya no se encontraba en su hogar, ahora estaba en un lugar vació, una planicie infinita donde la hierba esmeralda y el cielo cerúleo iban de horizonte a horizonte, con él y solo él en medio.

El entrenador se giró en repetidas ocasiones, como si hacerlo lo volviera capaz de ver algo que no había visto antes, pero solo encontró hierba y cielo. Hasta que de la nada, frente a él, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, Darkrai lo miraba fijamente. Luego, el pokemon se giró y comenzó a alejarse de él. Ash lo siguió, gritándole para que se detuviera y le dejará alcanzarlo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Ash ya no estaba enmedio de la hierba y el cielo, como panorama ahora tenía una imagen que lo llenaba todo, mientras él aún corría con Darkrai en frente, la imagen de su batalla contra Paul en la conferencia Suzuran. Aún no podía entender lo que sucedía cuando ya contemplaba una escena diferente, aquella donde él llegó a la conferencia. Ash estaba a travesando recuerdos de su pasado reciente y Darkrai parecía estarlo guiando a través de ellos.

Finalmente, una cegadora luz blanca nació desde adelante de Darkrai, cubriéndolo todo, dejando todo en blanco. En seguida, Ash despertó, levantándose abruptamente, arrojando al suelo al inocente pikachu que dormía sobre su cabeza. Encendió la lampará junto a su cama. Su respiración era agitada y se preguntaba el significado de lo que había pasado. Tan concentrado estaba en eso que tardó mucho en percatarse de lo que le había sucedido a su pequeño compañero amarillo.

Asomándose al suelo en busca de su amigo, Ash alcanzó a ver como una sombra salió desde abajo de su cama y se deslizo por el piso hasta la puerta de la habitación. De inmediato recordó al Darkrai en su sueño salió con prontitud de entre las sabanas para seguirlo, olvidándose por completo de su pokemon y inconsciente tanto de haber despertado a sus amigos, como de salir a perseguir esa sobra llevando solo una camiseta y sus boxers.

Salió de su habitación persiguiendo esa sombra por los pasillos de los dormitorios, exigiéndole que volviera, despertando a varios huéspedes que se quejaban por el escandalo. Ya afuera del edificio y gracias a la luna, Ash logro ver como la sobra recorría el suelo hasta adentrase entre los árboles detrás de los dormitorios. Y la siguió. Ya entre los árboles el entrenador se dio cuenta de lo que su impulsividad no lo había dejado ver: el no sería capaz de seguir a una sobra, de noche y bajo ramas y hojas que bloqueaban la escasa ayuda que la luna le brindaba. Aún así, no planeaba rendirse tan fácil, tomó decisión desde el fondo de su espíritu y siguió adelante.

Sin tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo y con una mente más clara, Ash comenzó a sentir lo fría que era la noche, lo que le recordó la delgada ropa con la que había salido por la prisa y él entusiasmo, incluso la irregular tierra aquejaba sus pies descalzos al caminar. Varios metros adelante, llegó a un claro, donde un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra parecía estar esperando.

-Así que lo despertaste. Darkrai, estás perdiendo tu toque. -dijo Jarek al ver salir a Ash de entre los arboles.

Ash corrió hacia Jaerk, gritando para llamar su atención sin saber que ya contaba con ella. Al llegar hasta él, comenzó a preguntarle por la sombra que había visto, pidiéndole, en el proceso, que no le creyera loco por lo que decía.

Jarek lo observó un momento antes de responder. Cabello alborotado, ojos somnolientos, cuerpo tembloroso y apenas suficiente ropa. Saliendo de una situación misteriosa y posiblemente peligrosa, para acercarse con plena confianza a un extraño que encontró en medio del bosque y a mitad de la noche.

-Ash Ketchum. -dijo finalmente y con dejo de decepción en su voz, llamando la atención del reciente campeón, -parece que cada vez que te veo pareces menos profético.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -logró articular tras superar la ligera conmoción causada por el extraño que sabía su nombre. Su expresión se torno seria, volviéndose más acorde a la situación que enfrentaba.

Analizándolo de pies a cabeza con la mirada, vio su sombra. Aún estando bajo la misma luz, la sombra de la persona ante él era mucho más densa. La sombra de Jarek, profunda y definida, comenzó a distorsionárse y a atenuarse a medida que Darkrai emergía de ella. Cuando salió por completo, no quedaba más que una débil y difusa silueta qué era todo lo que la luna podía crear.

Está vez la impresión fue más fuerte que la anterior. La repentina aparición del pokemon oscuro, a una distancia tan corta, forzó a Ash a caer sobre su espalda. Con la adrenalina nuevamente fluyendo impune por su cuerpo, el entrenador se arrastro como pudo hacía atrás con ambas manos y ayudado por sus pies, usando ese mismo impulso para levantarse hasta quedar en pie una vez más y ahora a suficiente distancia para esperar atento y seguro lo que seguía, lo que seguramente sería una batalla. Fue entonces cuando Ash se dio cuenta de otro detalle: no llevaba ningún pokemon consigo.

-Y bien, Darkrai, ¿qué puedes decir a esto? -le preguntó Jarek a su compañero.

-Mientras buscaba, me dí cuenta de que él estaba soñado feliz. Eso nunca había pasado, así que quise saber que es lo que soñaba

-Así que entraste en una área del subconsciente demasiado activa y él pudo verte. -concluyo Jarek, continuando la conversación que ignoraba por completo al campeón de la conferencia suzuran, -en fin, al menos ¿es él a quién buscamos?

-No, no hay recuerdos recientes sobre la torre en su subconsciente, de hecho no los hay ni de la región Kanto, él ha estado aquí durante mucho tiempo. Parece que tu instinto falló.

-Sí así parece, -finalizó Jarek con pesadumbre, -vámonos, Darkrai, venir aquí solo fue una perdida de tiempo.

Ash se mantenía atónito, primero fue provocado y luego fue ignorado por completo. Tal vez no tenía pokemon con él y por eso su rival decidió retiraste, pero el caso es que así lo hizo y fue un duro golpe para el orgullo del recién nombrado campeón de la conferencia suzuran. No había pasado ni medio de día desde que recibió su trofeo y ya enfrentaba su primera humillación.

Jarek siguió caminando sin voltear, hacia la orilla del claro. Darkrai por su parte, se mantuvo en el mismo lugar. Veía la mirada de Ash clavada en el y pudo sentir su enojo, su frustración y su aflicción en una combinación que despertó su curiosidad e inevitablemente lo obligo a acercarse. Jarek ya estaba lejos y Ash no podía mantener esa emoción en contra de un pokemon, así que esta no tardó en desvanecerse junto con el interés de Darkrai.

-Escuchame, humano, te aconsejo que ignores nuestra intrusión en tu vida, que vuelvas a ella y que la disfrutes. El ojo de la noche ya se ha tornado escarlata, y no sé por cuanto tiempo más tengas la oportunidad que tienes ahora.

Con eso dicho, Darkrai comenzó ha alejarse de Ash, dejándolo lo suficientemente pasmado y confundido para que no fuera capaz de emitir una respuesta que le evitará reunirse con Jarek a la orilla del claro.

-¡Finalmente! -fue lo que alcanzó a murmurar Jarek antes de extender su mano abierta hacía arriba, misma dirección por donde cinco esferas purpuras de energía cayeron sobré él, saliendo aparentemente de la nada, atentando contra su vida.

Usando su gabardina para generar algo de viento, Jarek atenuó las nubes de polvo que saltaron tras el ataque, revelando cinco cráteres a su alrededor, con solo escasos centímetros entre ellos y su cuerpo y entre ellos mismos, con el suelo por completo agrietado dentro de la circunferencia que parecían delinear.

Sin titubear un solo instante, casi haciéndolo solo por reflejo, exclamó por su oscuro compañero, quien ya se encontraba apresuradamente en camino a su encuentro. Sin necesitar una sola palabra más, Darkrai inundó la totalidad del claro en una densa niebla donde resultaba imposible ver a más de un para de pasos de distancia. Con una exactitud sorprende que casi desafiaba la lógica, fue el momento exacto en en que una mujer de largo y abundante cabello celeste, la misma con quien Jarek había cruzado caminos en el estadio apenas un par de horas atrás, emergió estrepitosa desde los arboles, acompañada por un umbreon, para adentrarse en el claro entrando directamente en la neblina que comenzaba a formarse, sin que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo.

-Muy agresivo de tu parte atacar al humano en vez de al pokemon, -se escuchó en la voz de Jarek desde algún lugar entre la niebla, que la mujer de cabello celeste era incapaz de discernir, -aunque debo admitir que es una estrategia bastante confiable. Y permiteme elogiarte por semejante ataque. En verdad debes ser una maestra de los pokemons oscuros, para lograr que ese umbreon sea capaz de atacar con cinco bolas de sombra al mismo tiempo y con gran precisión. Incluso fuiste lo suficientemente paciente para esperar a que Darkrai estuviera lejos para asegurarte un tiro certero. Es una lastima que las cosas no resultarán según tu plan.

-No me halagues tanto, después de todo, cada disparó falló, -dijo la mujer. Su voz reflejaba decepción , pero su rostro mostraba indiferencia y el ademán que realizaba, empujando su largo cabello, que al frente llegaba más abajo de su hombro, hacía atrás del mismo con el dorso de su mano, hacía notar que no era algo a lo que le permitiría afectarla.

-Creeme si te digo qué no fallaste. Es solo que tengo la misma especialidad qué tu. Aquella que te dejó saber que Darkrai estaba a mi lado aún cuando aparentaba estar solo en este claro. Es bueno saber que semejante arte aún vive. -dijo Jarek, envolviendo su ultima frase con una sutil risa.

La mujer sonrió de medio lado. Había llegado ahí por curiosidad, pero cuando escucho hablar a ese darkrai, es asunto se tornó algo más necesario de atender, aunque se seguía sintiendo algo tedioso, de hecho llegó a creer por un momento que el fallo anterior se había debido a la falta de entusiasmo. Pero, luego de escuchar las recientes palabras de su adversario, las cosas finalmente ganaban un ligero lustre de emoción para ella.

-Entonces, ¿Te molestaría despejar esta niebla? Hay algunas preguntas que me gustaría hacer que me respondieras.

-Lo siento pero eso no será posible, verás, ya he mal gastado demasiado tiempo en esté lugar y en realidad nunca fue mi intención luchar contigo.

-¿Insinúas que ésta niebla es solo tu medio de escape y no una respuesta a mí ataque? -inquirió con fuerza la mujer, cada rastro de satisfacción que había en su rostro se borro al instante que respondió.

-A decir verdad, no podía irme si continuabas siguiéndome y me cansé de esperar a que te decidieras a actuar, así que me alejé de Darkrai a propósito para darte una invitación. Ya contigo dentro de la neblina podría marcharme con toda calma y eso es precisamente lo que haré. Quien seas, cuidate y cuida de ese arte que llevas contigo.

La mujer le reclamó y le exigió que se mostrará, pero ya no hubo respuesta a sus palabras, ahora ya solo Ash escuchaba como ella desahogaba su frustración estrellando su hablar contra la densa niebla y así continuó, sin recibir respuesta, hasta que se lo ocurrió decir algo particularmente importante.

-¡Responde! ¿Cómo es posible que un darkrai te acompañe? Y ¿qué es lo que sabes sobré el ojo escarlata de la noche? ¡Lo exijo! ¡Yo, Karen, líder de la élite de Johto, demando que des la cara y respondas a mis preguntas!

Karen arrojo una pokebola al aire que al abrirse dejo libre a un honchkrow, que tras la orden correcta agitó sus alas con fuerza creando un remolino que dispó la niebla por completo en pocos segundos, pero en ese claro ya no había nadie más que ella y Ash Ketchum.

-¿Élite de Johto? -se escuchó una vez más la voz de Jarek saliendo de entre los arboles a la espalda de Karen.

-¿Te importa? -dijo Karen, mientras volteaba. La altanería de tener el control de la situación se reflejaba en su media sonrisa, y en el ademán de su mano con su cabello que hacía a la par.

-Entonces tu debes de conocer a Lance, ¿cierto? Dime, ¿Haz sabido algo sobré él en las últimas semanas? Saber donde encontrarlo me serviría mucho.

-Antes que cualquier cosa ¡Dinos quién eres y que quieres con Lance! -exclamó Ash, quien ya se encontraba a escasos pasos. Su apariencia era la misma que antes, pero ahora lucía ligeramente distinto. Era como si tan solo haber presenciado un ataque, una respuesta y el inició de una plática referente a un élite, hubiesen levantado un incendio en sus ojos y su corazón. Ya ni siquiera parecía tener frío. Jarek tuvo que admitir que al menos tenía el gusto y el deseo por las batallas.

-Así que ambos lo conocen, y de bastante cerca, diría yo. Bueno, parece que a fin de cuentas, no fue una perdida total venir aquí.

-Dejate de rodeos. -exigió Karen, -aún no haz respondido ninguno de las preguntas que te hice y ahora más te vale que también respondas sobre Lance.

-Así que la élite tampoco sabe. Bueno, antes que otra cosa, les entregaré algo. -respondio Jarek, luego abrió su gabardina, introduciendo su mano entre ésta y su camisa azul. Cuando la sacó, llevaba una bolsa de tela café, sujetada por un lazo y se la arrojó a Karen. -es mejor que esté con ustedes que conmigo. Hasta que sepamos otra cosa esto es el ultimo recuerdo de Lance.

Intrigada, Karen tomó la bolsa, desanudo el lazo y miró en su interior, donde seis pokebolas ocupaban el espacio dentro de la tela.

-Ahora mi trato, Karen, dime todo lo que tu sabes, y te diré todo lo que yo sé.

Dentro de su laboratorio, el profesor Oak estudiaba unos documentos que él mismo había preparado y donde había plasmado su más reciente investigación.

_En cuanto la luz cayó sobre el mundo, la oscuridad fue descubierta y en ella nació el miedo de la vida y el temor a lo desconocido, convirtiéndose pronto en la fuente y final del mal. El mal creció junto al bien y su poder se volvió tan grande que logró crear su propio mundo, alejado de aquel que le juzgaba. Pero el mal es solo capaz de engendrar mal y en las profundidades de su exilio auto impuesto, sin nada más que él mismo, el mal se volverá contra sí y sera ahí cuando decida volver a poner un pie sobre el mundo terrenal. Será entonces que los guerreros serán escogidos y bajo el joven brillo escarlata de la noche, marcharán para hacer frente a una batalla cuyo resultado no importará, pues el mal, como solo él, es oportunista, ambicioso e insaciable..._

Así leía el fragmento del documento en el que se estaba concentrando.

El día era precioso en pueblo Paleta, como la mayoría de los días anteriores a ese, pero desde hacía varias semanas, el profesor no salía de su laboratorio. No desde el día en que un visitando extrañamente familiar llegó a su puerta y le facilitó todo la información que desde entonces no había dejado de investigar. Tan absorto y feliz estaba en lo que hacía, lo qué podría ser el más grande descubrimiento de la historia pokemon hasta la fecha, que a veces olvida comer o hasta dormir.

Es día, y después de varios sin siquiera intentarlo, el profesor comenzó a conciliar el sueño sobre su escritorio repleto de papeles y libros que pensó le podrían ser útiles en su investigación, aunque pocos lograron siquiera acercarse al tema que estudiaba. Seguía sin poder avanzar mucho en la traducción de la leyenda que había llegado a sus manos. Pero ahora, estaba cediendo a un justo y merecido descanso.

Como si estuviera atado a su voluntad de investigador, el timbre de su casa sonó, impidiéndole abrazar su sueño como hubiese querido. Samuel Oak se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa entre bostezos. Al abrirla encontró al causante de sus desvelos, a la persona que llegó de la nada varias semanas atrás y que le había dejado caer encima una gran verdad que ignoraba, como el resto de los humanos. En el umbral de su casa, se encontraba un joven de camisa roja y una gorra del mismo color girada hacía atrás.

-¡Red! -exclamó el profesor, ¡Haz vuelto! Eso significa que tuviste éxito en tu misión ¿cierto? Cuando escuche que lo que sucedió en la torre de radio y no tenía noticias tuyas, pensé que el mundo estaba condenado, pero verte aquí y en una pieza alivia mi preocupación.

El profesor no podía ocultar su jubilo, ver ahí a ese persona significaba que ahora todo estaba bien, seguiría estudiando la información que ese joven llamado Red había traído con él, pero al menos ahora ya no era asunto de vida o muerte y podría tomárselo con más calma. Aunque por ahora aún tenía muchas dudas y curiosidad insatisfecha como para tomarlo con calma. El era un gran investigador, después de todo.

-Pasa, Red, ven conmigo, hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte.

Pero su entusiasmo no era compartido por su invitado, quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que le fue abierta la puerta. Red permaneció en un profundo silenció que se volvió incomodó después de que la exaltación del profesor le permitiera a este ver que él joven no había ni levantado la mirada. Oak, de inmediato, dejó de hablar.

Luego de momentos que parecieron una eternidad en silenció, el joven de gorra roja, finalmente alzó su mirada ante él profesor, mostrando una sonrisa exagerada.

-Por el contrario, profesor, será usted quien me responda algunas preguntas a mí.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

**Fuego carmín**

Era un día soleado, tranquilo, bello y vigorizarte. Un día que sería capaz de llenar de energía a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de despertar bajo su luz, aún más si se tratara de quién llevaba el trofeo de campeón de la conferencia Suzurán en sus manos. Casualmente, Ash Ketchum, estaba de muchas maneras durante ese mañana, pero ninguna de ellas podría considerarse como alegría. Los eventos que sucedieron la noche anterior aún rondaban su mente, opacando aún el brillo del trofeo en sus manos.

Dawn y Brock, tal como lo habían hecho durante todo su viaje, caminaban junto a él. Ahora se dirigían al centro pokémon a recoger a sus amados compañeros antes de abandonar la isla y volver a pueblo Paleta a compartir su logro. Lamentablemente, no llevaban consigo la alegría que se supondría en un momento así. Ambos aún se mantenían preocupados por su amigo de cabello azabache y gorra roja. Aún el pokemón amarillo sobre su cabeza, sentía la consternación que se concentraba dentro de su entrenador, compartiendo su aflicción gracias al lazo que los unía. Las cosas habían sido de esa misma forma desde muy temprano en la mañana, cuando el joven campeón fue encontrado por sus amigos y su fiel pokémon, inconsciente y a mitad del bosque.

Ya había compartido los eventos que sucedieron cuando abandonó los dormitorios. Desde la sombra que siguió hasta el bosque y que resulto ser un darkrai, pasando por la pequeña batalla liberada entre el misterioso Jarek y la líder de la Élite, Karen, hasta llegar a la parte en la que, tras insistir enérgicamente que le dejarán participar en la búsqueda de Lance, fue envuelto por la oscuridad, siendo consciente de si mismo solo hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando sus amigos lo encontraron. Pero lo que vio y escuchó no daba espacio en su mente para que se relajara.

-¡Lo he decidido! -dijo el oriundo de pueblo Paleta, girándose abruptamente hacia sus amigos, mostrándoles un rostro lleno de energía y una mirada que ardía con decisión. -iré a ciudad Lavanda y buscaré a Lance por mi propia cuenta. Ahora que sé que está en dificultades, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que ayudarle. Estoy seguro que eso es algo que el haría por cualquiera, así que no puedo abandonarlo.

- Y yo iré contigo, Ash. -agregó, Dawn. Ella estaba feliz de que su amigo recobrara su estado normal, pero resultaba innegable la emoción que ella misma sentía ante una nueva aventura que, según lo que había escuchado, resultaba llena de misterio, por otro lado, no dejaría que su amigo enfrentara eso solo. Sobre todo cuando la causa era noble. Ambos estaba ilusionados y dispuestos a afrontar lo la aventura que les deparaba el futuro. Solo debían librar un obstáculo antes de ser libres de partir a ella.

-Esperen un momento, -dijo Brock, interrumpiendo la ya casi celebración de sus jóvenes amigos. -Ash, esto se trata de algo en lo que la Élite está involucrado, algo que, aparentemente, ni el mismo Lance pudo resolver por si mismo. Esto debe ser algo que está por encima de nosotros y evitar que nos involucráramos debe haber sido la misma razón por la cual de dejaron inconsciente. Esto no es un simple viaje pokémon para participar en alguna competencia, sus vidas en verdad podrían estar en peligro.

-¿De qué hablas, Brock? ¿Acaso no soy el campeón de la conferencia Suzuran?- inquirio su amigo con un gran exceso de confianza, agitando su trofeo en el rostro de Brock. -Creo que puedo enfrentarme a cualquier reto que me proponga. Estoy seguro de que incluso podría vencer a Lance si la ocasión se presenta. Y en todo caso, yo no iré solo. Ustedes me acompañarán, ¿no es cierto?

Dawn tardó apenas un momento en apoyar las palabras de Ash con una sonrisa de llena de ilusión. Por su parte, Brock se conservaba renuente a lo que sus amigos intentaban. En el grupo el resultaba el más maduro, principalmente por la diferencia de edad que tenía los demás, aparte de que su personalidad siempre fue mucho más cauta y tranquila. Sabía que seguir con el plan que Ash quería los pondría irremediablemente en un peligro innecesario y sabía que era su responsabilidad mantenerse firme y decir que no.

Decidido a mantener su posición anterior en cuanto la idea de su amigo, Brock planeaba seguirse oponiendo tanto como fuera necesario para lograr disuadirlo. Para su desgracia, para ese momento, Dawn y Ash ya corrían en dirección al centro pokémon, gritándole, emocionados, para que los alcanzará.

La carrera de ambos jóvenes perduro hasta la entrada de su destino, donde las puertas se abrieron aún antes de que llegaran, dejando salir entre ellas a una oficial Jenny con una marcada prisa en su andar. Vio llegando a Ash y detuvo su carrera, obligando a este a hacer lo mismo. De frente, la oficial vio su gorra roja, su piel morena y su vestimenta, preguntando inmediatamente por su nombre al terminar. Al responderle, la oficial le dijo que pasara al centro, pues había una llamada que debía contestar. Dawn esperó a Brock en la entrada, mientras Ash caminó hasta los teléfonos del centro pokémon.

El rostro del moreno de gorra roja deslumbro con alegría cuando vio quien era quien le llamaba. Su madre, Delia Ketchum le esperaba con una sonrisa al otro lado de la pantalla. Su rostro lucía con extrañeza y aunque sonreía al ver a su hijo, está no parecía sincera y sus ojos nublados los confirmaban. Ash se acerco, quizás por su propia alegría, o tal vez por la pantalla que le separaba de ella, pero no había notado la condición en la que se notaba su madre cuando ya le estaba presumiendo su victoria y su trofeo a través del cristal.

Un susurro fue todo lo que escuchó la primera vez. Su madre había hablado a la mitad de su historia por lo que Ash no entendió bien a lo que se refería, pero él había escuchado perfectamente, solo se resguardaba en la esperanza de haber entendido mal. Delia repitió la noticia tras el cuestionamiento de su hijo. Ash mantuvo sus oído sordos también en esa ocasión.

-¡Ash! -exclamó su madre para concentrarlo en ella antes de decirlo por tercera vez. -Ash, el profesor Oak... Samuel falleció.

Diez años antes, en ciudad Canalave , Jarek, quien apenas iniciaba su primer viaje pokémon, corría persiguiendo a su skorupi que corría como provocado por algo. Lo que sea que haya sido, Skorupi estaba determinado a encontrarlo, entrando en el bosque al lado de la ciudad, dejando cada vez más atrás a un pequeño Jarek que estaba cediendo ante el cansancio.

Skorupi siguió andando hasta llegar una mansión abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Algunos muros en pie entre las cenizas, cubiertas por techo entero aunque calcinado. Sorprendentemente la puerta parecía intacta y entre abierta. Hecho que el curioso pokémon aprovechó para entrar, lo que Jarek pudo presenciar a la distancia, agitado, cansado y empapado en sudor, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para mantenerse en pie.

En cuanto fue capaz de seguir, persiguió a su pokémon hasta la olvidada mansión, entrando tras él. El interior era oscuro, iluminado solo por discretos rayos de luna que más que reconfortar daban una sensación siniestra al ambiente. Jarek llamaba por su pokémon mientras avanzaba por los pasillos.

Luego de momentos de una totalmente infructífera búsqueda, Jarek logró divisar algo entre las sombras. Debido a la falta de luz, no pudo distinguirlo, pero lo siguió pensando que podría tratarse de su pokémon. Con renovadas fuerzas, nacidas de la idea de estar cerca de recuperar a su pequeño amigo, corrió tras ello, fuera lo que fuera, por los casi interminables y quemados pasillos hasta que lo vió entrar en unos de los cuartos al fondo del ala izquierda. Ingenuamente lo siguió hasta ahí.

Al abrir la puerta, una niña, al rededor de su edad, le recibió. En la habitación había varias velas encendidas sobre un buró, así como algunas lamparas a media luz colgadas en las paredes, una en cada una. Nervioso, Jarek se acercó al niña, un pasó a la vez, preguntando por su pokémon y por ella. Quería encontrar a su skorupi y ella le daba curiosidad, pero no podía negar que estaba aterrado. Se acercó lo suficiente para intentar alcanzarla con su mano y al rozarla, la pequeña se desvaneció en el viento, dejando detrás solo una risa que en cualquier otra niña se hubiera escuchado risueña, pero en ella era el reflejo sonoro de todo lo macabro que parecía inundar las ruinas de esa inmensa casa. En medio de su tétrica risa, el piso de madera se desquebrajó bajo los pies de Jarek, haciéndolo caer sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, más que liberar los gritos que llevaba reprimiendo desde que entró a la mansión.

Al despertar, Skorupi estaba sobre su pecho, cuidándolo. Jarek se tranquilizó un poco, estaba probablemente en un sótano, el suelo bajo él aún era de madera, así que aún estaba en la casa. El edificio estaba tan dañado que la luna era capaz de alcanzar ese lugar, manteniendo el tenebroso ambiente. Pero ya había recuperado al pequeño y travieso causante de sus desgracias. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar la manera de salir y confiaba en que si Skorupi había logrado llegar, sabría como regresar. Al menos él si estuvo consciente cuando entró en esa habitación.

-¿Por que estás aquí, tu solo? -escuchó Jarek sobré de él, en una voz que no parecía humana. Al voltear, una forma fantasmal, de oscura figura, que aunque ciertamente amorfa, tenia semejanzas humanas, como brazos, cuerpo y un largo cabello blanco. Lucía como un extraño humano, demasiado abrigado y sin piernas.

-Respóndeme, niño, ¿que haces aquí tu solo? -escuchó de nuevo en su voz, Jarek ya no tenía miedo, ni sentía que el ser ante él fuera hacerle daño, por el contrario, sentía un verdadero y lleno de curiosidad, interés en que su pregunta fuera respondida. Los pequeños chirridos de Skorupi casi parecían confirmarlo.

Esa, según el relato que Jarek le contó a Karen, fue la primera vez que él se encontró con Darkrai, ocasión desde la cual, permaneció a su lado. Y esa también fue la primera pregunta que le hizo, la primera de tantas que hasta ese momento le seguía haciendo, según el mismo Darkrai, para intentar entender a los humanos, a través del humano que respondió su primera pregunta.

Ya estaban en la estancia de los cuarteles de la Élite en Johto. Luego de que Darkrai dejara inconsciente a Ash Ketchum, usando su abismo negro, Jarek y Karen fueron recogidos por un helicoptero privado que Karen mandó llamar por la imperiosa necesidad de llegar a los cuarteles de la Élite en Johto.

El atardecer se cernía sobre el mote plata tornando si nieve en color carmesí. A sus faldas se encontraba el cuartel del la Élite. Un edifición sencillo pero enorme. Cuatro muros y un techo que formaban un cubo de color rojo y crema, con algunas ventanas esparcidas. Dentro, en una estancia, Karen y Jarek aguardaba a que Will, otro miembro de la Élite, arribara. Al menos dando tiempo, para que ambos respondieran todo lo que el otro tenía que preguntar.

-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad sobre Darkrai? -preguntó Jarek, sentando sobre un sillón forrado de rojo, a Karen que estaba al otro lado de la estancia, sobre un sillón similar.

-Se supone que Darkrai es un pokémon legendario y como tal, solo debería de existir uno, pero el tuyo es el segundo que veo. El primero estaba con entrenador que participó en la conferencia Suzuran. De hecho. Por eso, en cuanto vi que tu podías tener uno, te seguí hasta encontrarte en aquél claro.

-Bueno, él es único Darkrai que yo he conocido. Cuando llegué a la conferencia, Ash Ketchum estaba siendo celebrado como el nuevo campeón y mi única intención ahí era encontrarlo a él. Así que no vi, ningún otro Darkrai, ni hubo algo que se sintiera como él.

-¿Cómo él? En fin. Hablando de tu búsqueda de Ash Ketchum, hay algo que me gustaría que me respondieras.

La plática entre ambos por fin parecía ir hacía algún sitio, pero fue interrumpida por la entra de otro miembro de la Élite. Koga, el ninja maestro de los pokémon venenosos entró exaltado, clamando que había algo que Karen necesitaba ver. Koga encendió el televisor de la estancia, sintonizando las noticias, hasta encontrar el canal que deseaba.

En la pantalla aparecían imágenes de un incendió salvaje que algunos escuadrones de pokémons acuáticos luchaban por controlar sin éxito. Se podía apreciar incluso a algunos Blastoise usando sus cañones para bombardear el edificio envuelto en llamas carmín con constantes y poderosos chorros de agua. Pero todo era inútil. En la esquina del televisor se proyectaba, el titular de la noticia. "Muere el mayor experto pokémon"

Al leer esa nota, Karen logró hacer la relación, aquella imagen pertenecía al laboratorio del profesor Oak en pueblo Paleta.

-¿Lo conocías? preguntó Koga con cierto tacto.

-No. -respondió sin problemas Karen, -Mi abuela solía hablarme de él, en su época fue un gran entrenador.

-Sí ella lo dice, debió ser verdad.

Mientras ambos hablaban, Jarek ponía atención al televisor, donde una reportera daba la nota.

-Seguimos reportando desde el laboratorio. -Aclaró ella, han pasado doce hora ya desde su incio y aún no ha sido posible controlarlo. Nadie se explica como es que las llamas siguen ardiendo, ya no deberían quedar más que cenizas pero el fuego sigue ardiendo y ni siquiera el ataque de agua de los Blastoise ha podido ponerles fin. Rumores empiezan a correr de que están llamas no pueden ser naturales.

Los tres en la estancia veían detenidamente las llamas con la ayuda del camarógrafo. Ni Karen, ni Koga sabían que pensar al respecto, pero Jarek, sentía que ya había visto esas mismas llamas carmín en algún lado. Luego, de la reportera, vinieron las palabras que detonaron su memoria.

Hemos recibido de la policía, el reporte de que el presunto culpable de este siniestro, es un joven de cabello negro que recientemente había llegado al pueblo y que la última vez que fue visto vestía una camisa roja y una gorra del mismo color. Este joven, presuntamente responde al nombre de Red.

El gran y lujoso crucero, el Santa Anna, acababa de zarpar del puerto de ciudad Carmín, cortando con imponente fuerza a las olas y el viento que se le oponían. Sobre su cubierta, contemplando el horizonte con una sonrisa maliciosa que enmascaraba sus intenciones, estaba un joven de cabello negro que vestía una gorra roja girada al reves y una camisa del mismo color.

-Viéndolo bien, este mundo no parece tan mal lugar para pasar la eternidad. -comentó para si mismo, ampliando su sonrisa mientras clavaba su mirada en el anochecer.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Recuerdos de sombras y llamas**

La blanca nieve crujía bajo sus pies mientras el negro cielo rugía sobre él. Adonde viera no había más que nieve sobre el suelo y como abrigo sobre enormes rocas. El gélido viento soplaba con fuerza en su espalda, envolviendo su cuerpo con la oscura tela de su capa y rodeando su rostro con los mechones carmesí de su cabello; con su sínico aullido, parecía burlarse de él cada vez que su cara terminaba hundiéndose el frío manto sobre el que caminaba, creyéndose el culpable de su infortunio, sin saber que la verdadera causa estaba en lo profundo de él, enmascarada por el cansancio de su cuerpo y reprimida por el coraje debajo de su exhausta mirada carmín.

La nieve ya formaba un nuevo abrigo sobre su cuerpo que se despedazaba a cada pasó que daba, pero eso no importaba. Aún cubierto de esa forma y afrontando el viento que parecía ser su único compañero en la travesía, él no sentía frió. De su pesado respirar, emergía un cálido y agitado aliento que parecía derretir el viento congelado que rozaba su boca. Sentía como su cuerpo ardía de adentro hacia afuera. Incluso la pesada nieve sobre su espalda no tardaba mucho desmoronarse y caer, siendo la víctima de ese ardor. Para su desgracia, ente más aumentaba ese calor, más lo hacía la pesadez sobre su cuerpo, como un grillete atado a su espíritu que lo asfixiaba cada vez más, en medida que crecía. Obligando a su cuerpo a ceder sobre la suave y fría alfombra bajo sus pies.

Caer y levantarse ya era su costumbre. El agotamiento doblaba sus piernas y su voluntad le daba fuerza a sus brazos para incorporarse. Así lo hacía de nuevo. Lance se posó sobre sus pies y le planto la cara al viento una vez más. Sólo, en medio de la desolación de color blanco, Lance estaba justo donde debía estar, pero no le era suficiente. Debía seguir avanzando hasta un lugar donde estuviera totalmente seguro de que la suya fuera la única alma cerca, no solo humana, sino también pokémon. Esa fue la misión que se planteó. Eso era lo único que podía hacer. Y con el cielo como testigo, eso sería lo que haría.

-Jarek, ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te interesas tanto en lo que se dijo hace tanto y en lo que sucedió esa noche? -inquirió Darkrai haciendo eco con su voz, oculto en la sombra de su compañero, como solía estar.

En la azotea de los cuarteles de la Élite, recargado sobre el barandal a su orilla. Jarek dejaba pasar algo de tiempo mientras observaba como nubes de tormenta partían desde la cima de Monte Plateado con la intención de cubrir todo hasta donde llegaba su mirada. Intención que era confirmada con el atronador sonido que dejaban escuchar de vez en cuando. Will no fue capaz de llegar el día anterior; siendo el único con la posibilidad de revelar lo sucedido aquella noche de luna escarlata, esperar era lo único que Jarek podía hacer.

-Por qué entre mejor conozca la situación, mejor sabré como actuar. -contestó Jarek, con una voz vaga y una mirada aún perdida en las nubes.

-¿De que sirve considerar opciones o conocer el fondo de la verdad, cuando lo que será ya está escrito?

-Ese es tu problema, Darkrai, -contestó Jarek, dándole la espalda al horizonte, que comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado; concentrando su atención y su mirada en su sombra, donde se ocultaba su compañero, -creer que lo innegable es también definitivo. Aún que la profecía que me contaste haya sido dicha por el mismo Arceus y sea inevitable que se cumpla, yo y cada uno de los humanos en este mundo decidiremos como actuar frente a ella. Sea lo que suceda después de eso habrá sido nuestra decisión; el libre albedrío, es uno de lo más grande tesoro que guarda la humanidad y creeme que más de uno de nosotros llegará incluso hasta la muerte para demostrar que lo tenemos y que estamos orgullosos de poseerlo.

Darkrai guardó silencio provocando que Jarek cayera en una leve risa acompañada por el cerrar de sus ojos y el agachar de su cabeza que se encargaban de mostrar su resignación. Como tantas veces antes, Darkrai se recluía en si mismo para intentar entender algo que le resultaba casi incomprensible como lo era la naturaleza humana.

-¡Jarek! -exclamó Karen desde la puerta de las escaleras, situadas casi al centro del tejado, al lado del helicóptero que habían usado para llegar ahí. Ya con la atención de él en ella, de nuevo lució esa sonrisa altiva. El control le agradaba, eso era obvio, llevándola a disfrutar, incluso, del mero control de una conversación, -Will ya está aquí, tu también quieres escuchar lo que dirá, ¿no es así? -con elegancia, hacia su cabello hacia atrás usando el dorso de su mano, mientras hablaba. El gesto que parecía que no podía faltar nunca, como complemento a su actitud. Jarek le agradeció y caminó hacia ella con su fiel compañero en silencio, pero como siempre, a su lado.

Will, el maestro en pokémons psíquicos los esperaba. Tanto Jarek como Karen guardaban la esperanza en que él pudiera leer la mente de alguno de los pokémons del desaparecido Lance y así pudieran saber lo que sucedió y, tal vez, dar con su paradero o al menos conocer su destino, fuera cual fuera.

Por sugerencia de Jarek, la prueba se realizó fuera del edifició. Will traería a flote los recuerdos del pokémon y sí lo que él vio y escuchó desde fuera de la torre, era solo la mitad de lo que Dragonite, elegido por ser el pokémon más cercano a Lance, vivió, los muros del cuartel probarían lo frágiles que pueden llegar a ser al intentar contener a un dragón asustado, confundido y posiblemente deseoso de venganza.

A escasos metros de la entrada principal, Will, como siempre elegante y como siempre usando un antifaz que hacía juego con el resto de su fino atuendo de olanes en mangas y cuello, empezó. Dragonite fue liberado de su pokébola, el hollín que llenaba su cuerpo opacaba lo que regularmente era la apariencia de un majestuoso dragón. De inmediato giró impaciente su cabeza para explorar sus alrededores, buscando de manera incesante y desesperada, gimiendo con tristeza al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Sus alas, sus antenas, su garras, su cabeza y su mirada cayeron junto con su animo y lo que parecía un sollozo. No se necesitaban las habilidades del Will para deducir que Lance era el objeto de su búsqueda. Por lo menos, su comportamiento daba esperanzas de que, aunque perdido, él seguía vivo.

Bajo la mirada expectante de Jarek y el resto de la élite, el maestro de lo psíquico se aproximó con cautela al deprimido dragonite, intentando tranquilizarlo, escudándose detrás de la familiaridad que ambos se tenía y de la idea de desear encontrar a Lance, tanto como él. El dragón se mostraba extrañado y nervioso, pero la sola mención de su entrenador sumado a la sincera intención del hombre ante él, bastó para que el gran dragón dorado saliera un poco de su deprimente estado. En seguida, el pokémon, mostrando sus deseos de ayudar y sus ánimos para hacerlo bien, bajó la cabeza con un jovial aullido para que Will pudiera alcanzarla cómodamente con su mano. Con su palma extendida sobre la frente del dragón, ambos cerraron sus ojos y el élite comenzó su inmersión, donde tomó el rol del pokémon dentro de sus memorias.

-Ahora, muéstrame lo que sucedió. Encontremos juntos a Lance. -dijo Will mientras se concentraba.

Un recuerdo saltó a su encuentro en cuanto entró a la mente del dragón, como si fuero lo primero que el pokémon deseaba mostrar. Imágenes nubladas, colmadas de un blancura borrosa y resplandeciente llegaron a la mente de Will; una voz que le llamaba, nombrándolo elegido, resonaba a su alrededor.

-En cuanto la luz cayó sobre el mundo, la oscuridad fue descubierta y en ella nació el miedo de la vida y el temor a lo desconocido, convirtiéndose pronto en la fuente y final del mal. El mal creció junto al bien y su poder se volvió tan grande que logró crear su propio mundo, alejado de aquel que le juzgaba. Pero el mal es solo capaz de engendrar mal y en las profundidades de su exilio auto impuesto, sin nada más que él mismo, el mal se volverá contra sí y sera ahí cuando decida volver a poner un pie sobre el mundo terrenal. -se escuchó entre ecos de la misma voz que le había llamado momentos antes.

Su visión se aclaró para permitirle contemplar, en toda su gloria, la figura imponente de Arceus frente a él. Su cabeza y sus extremidades se movían de manera eventual, lentamente, pero con gracia y llenas de fuerza. Parecía galopar en al aire. Parecían estar de pie en el universo; a donde miraba, solo había oscuridad y una infinidad de estrellas que brillaban con frialdad. Sea donde sea que estuvieran, todo ese mundo parecía temblar al ritmo marcado por la respiración y las palabras de la deidad de color blanco y dorado.

-Se alzará entre mares de sombras y llamas; la oscuridad, será su escudo y el fuego, su espada; la voluntad de quienes se le oponen será rota y así la tierra arderá, el mar se manchará y el cielo se ennegrecerá quebrantando la noción de este mundo y el suyo; satisfaciendo sus deseos. El ojo del día será sepultado, el ojo de la noche se teñirá de rojo y el caos abrazará el mundo. Entonces los guerreros serán escogidos y bajo el joven brillo escarlata de la noche, marcharán para hacer frente a una batalla cuyo resultado no importará, pues el mal, como solo él, es oportunista, ambicioso e insaciable.

Will comentaba en voz alta todo lo que veía y escuchaba para que los demás supieran lo mismo que él. Esforzándose por no omitir el menor de los detalles.

-Los he convocado a aquí, por qué, por el bien del mundo, ustedes deben detener esto. Deben evitar que esto suceda.

Dragonite escuchó cada palabra con suma atención. Temeroso y a la vez comprometido con lo que debía hacer. Se giró para ver hacia su espalda, donde Lance se encontraba, esperando la opinión del mismo. Su entrenador le compartió su confianza con una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda y Dragonite dejó de dudar después de eso. Luego le dedico una mirada a su lado izquierdo donde dos figuras se dibujaban entre la oscuridad colmada de estrellas

Un pikachu y, a su espalda, un muchacho de gorra roja, girada hacia a tras y una camisa del mismo color, escuchaban las mismas palabras. Solo ellos cinco estaban ahí, sin nada más, solo esa blancura deslumbrante. Más que recuerdo, eso parecía un algún sueño amorfo.

-¡Nosotros aceptamos! ¡No permitiremos que algo como eso suceda! -exclamó el muchacho. El pokémon amarillo que le acompañaba, lo secundó en la intención en los ánimos. Luego Arceus giró la cabeza hacia Dragonite y Lance.

-Dragonite, ¿tú también aceptas esta encomienda?

El dragón, tomando fuerza de la mano de su entrenador, que aun estaba sobre su espalda, afirmo con su cabeza y exhaló un aullido para enfatizar su decisión.

-¿Tu lo acompañaras, humano? -Preguntó Arceus.

-Así es, Dragonite y yo libraremos juntos esta batalla.

-Que así sea. Espero que con la ayuda de ambos, lo logren.

Eso era todo lo que el pokémon recordaba en cuanto a Arceus y con eso contando, llevó a Will al siguiente recuerdo que deseaba compartirle.

Ahora realmente parecía estar en el mundo conocido y no en algún sueño bizarro. Escritorios, sillas y computadoras destrozados y con su partes regadas por todo el piso de lo que parecía alguna oficina oscura, iluminada solo por el destello de algunas llamas en el suelo y paredes. Tenía más sentido que el recuerdo anterior, pero resultaba menos alentador.

Delante de él, una figura enorme, robusta y formida, centraba su mirada carmín sobre el pokémon, escondido entre las sobras y el irregular fulgor del fuego. Pese a estar algo encorvado y con sus piernas un poco flexionadas, rozaba el techo de la oficina con su cabeza. Dragonite, estando en pie, tenía que estirar el cuello y elevar la mirada para poder ver su ojos relucientes, rodeados por una melena. Fuego brotaba desde sus dos garras. Su resuello se mantenía impaciente, como lo parecía el resto de él, fuera lo que fuera.

-¡Los dos juntos, Dragonite! -exclamó Lance a su espalda.

-¡Pika! -gritó con furor una voz perdida, -¡De nuevo! ¡Sigue atacando!

De entre los escombros, emergió la figura de un muchacho, el mismo que se encontraba en el recuerdo anterior junto a un pikachu, quitándose los despojos de escritorios, computadoras y mamparas que habían caído sobre él. Sus ropas ya estaban rotas y varios ríos escarlatas se dibujaban en su rostro, bajando desde su cabeza hasta su cuello, pero, aunque espesos, eran incapaces de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. El estado del pikachu frente al joven no era más favorable que el suyo; su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y manchado de tizne. El pequeño pokémon parecía mantener una interminable lucha en contra del dolor y el cansancio solo por mantenerse en pie, sin embargo, su deplorable estado era opacado por los destellos dorados de su espíritu combativo que incendiaban sus mejillas.

Siguiendo las ordenes de su entrenador, inspirado por ellas, el pequeño guerrero amarillo estalló su cuerpo con rayos dorados que se amasaban sobre él. Cuando su resplandor comenzó a desbordarse a través de la oscuras ventanas, el muchacho de gorra dio la orden final y toda esa luz fue arrojada de manera violenta contra la bestia a la que se enfrentaban; ésta se defendió usando uno de su brazos como escudo para defenderse, mismo que logró su cometido, aunque la duda se cernía en el ambiente, sobre si en verdad fue su brazo o solo su imponente rugido lo que contuvo la descarga.

Pero la moneda se mantenía en el aire. El joven no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y siguió compartiendo su fervor a través de sus gritos de batalla, contagiando a su pokémon, quien, sin dejar de atacar y presionar, manteniendo su poder contra el brazo de su enemigo, comenzó a avanzar lentamente y con firmeza. La respuesta que le consiguieron su acciones, fueron los rugidos de indignación de aquello que le hacía frente y que le imitaba comenzando también a avanzar hacia él. Sus pasos, eran cortos, pero la deferencia de tamaños volvía su acercamiento mucho más presuroso que el de su pequeño adversario.

-¡Dragonite! -volvió a exclamar el maestro dragón, -¡Ahora tu! ¡Ve al otro lado!

Como compartiendo el mismo pensamiento, Lance aún no terminaba de dictar su orden, cuando su compañero ya había asentido y se dirigía a donde debía, con sus alas extendidas. Justo a espaldas de su enemigo, se preparó, sabía perfectamente lo que su entrenador planeo por mandarlo ahí, pero aún así aguardaba su señal, esperando ese impulso que solo él era capaz de entregarle.

-¡Hiper rayo! -Clamó finalmente la anhelada voz, -¡Dragonite! ¡No permitas que te opaquen! -finalizó, con una sonrisa.

El dragón se inclinó hacia el frente, abrió su hocico y arrojó un feroz aullido junto con el resplandor de su ataque. El haz de luz y destrucción viajó con la intención de deshacer su objetivo, pero, con otro rugido y el brazo restante, fue detenido, dejando al ser al que se enfrentaban inmóvil y en medio de ambos luchadores y sus ataques.

Ambos pokémons continuaron, con sus entrenadores apoyándoles. Se acercaban poco a poco mientras aumentaban el poder de su ataque conjunto. Se acercaron tanto como pudieron, hasta que el poder de su ataque comenzó mezclarse, envolviendo a su enemigo en una esfera de luz brillante que terminó por explotar, destrozando cada una de las ventanas y lo poco que quedaba en pie de la oficina, con su fuerza; dejando detrás solo un denso polvo, vidrios en pedazos y un leve rugido de dolor, ahogado.

Al disiparse el polvo, en medio de ambos pokémons, solo quedó un enorme hueco en el suelo. Desde lados contrarios, pokémons y entrenadores, se acercaron para contemplar el fin de su adversario. El agujero llegaba hasta le piso inferior, donde otro agujero similar se encontraba justo debajo. Los pisos del edificio parecían ser insuficientes para sostener el peso de la criatura, impulsada, además, por el ataque combinado de Dragonite y Pika y la escaza luz volvía imposible ver hasta donde había llegado.

-Bueno, eso hace uno menos de que preocuparnos. -dijo el joven de gorra tras una leve risa nerviosa, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, sentándose en él para descansar, apoyándose con su brazos tras su espalda. Su pequeño y amarillo compañero de batalla lo apoyó en su comentario, aunque con voz apagada y usando toda la fuerza con la que logró quedarse después de tan exhaustiva prueba, para acercarse tambaleante hasta las piernas cruzadas y envueltas en mezclilla, de su entrenador, que usó como cuna para recostarse.

-¿En verdad lo crees, Red? -preguntó sereno, Lance , de pie y de brazos cruzados, al otro lado del gran agujero. Su capa ondeaba y su cabello se mecía con la refrescante brisa que entraba por las ventanas ahora sin cristal. Mas allá de su imagen de campeón, de capa, botas y traje de una sola pieza, su estado era tan critico como el de aquel muchacho y su pikachu. Su dragonite compartía la misma fortuna. Su aspecto era más pulcro que el de su aliado amarillo, pero su agitada respiración y su cansada postura, de garras, hombros y alas hacía abajo, mostraba la verdad de su condición.

Un profundo rugido, tan fuerte, furioso y duradero que casi volvía palpable en el ambiente la sed de sangre que le nutría, sorprendió a los cuatro contendientes que apenas comenzaban a considerar la opción de relajarse un poco. Cuando el edificio recobró su silencio, Red dejo salir otra risa nerviosa, una ligeramente más intensa que la anterior, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante y acaricio un poco a su pokémon, pasando suavemente la palma de su mano sobre el pelaje amarillo de su amigo.

-Parece que en realidad no importa mucho lo que piense. -dijo el muchacho de gorra, forzando una media sonrisa, -¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Tenemos una batalla que ganar! -dijo pocos segundos después, con renovados ánimos, a su eléctrico compañero mientras lo sujetaba con ambas manos y lo alzaba a la altura de su rostro. Y, como si sus miradas fueran un canal entre ambos, el pokémon asintió con revigorizada fuerza, como si el muchacho le hubiese dado algo de la que él acababa de encontrar.

Un resplandor se asomaba por las ventanas huecas. Afuera, media ciudad parecía haber despertado a causa de la batalla que mantenían. Con los cuatro en pie una vez más y con un poco de luz extra para ver lo que hacían, la refriega estaba lista para ser continuada. Un temblor, producto de lo que había parecido una explosión en algún piso inferior, sacudió la construcción entera en la que estaban, seguido por el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose en incontables pedazos. Momentos más tarde se repitió y enseguida sucedió de nuevo, luego sucedió lo mismo varias veces más, como los pasos lentos y constantes de un gigante que se acercaba, minando en cada ocasión la moral de los cuatro guerreros que aguardaban pacientes al rededor del hoyo y sembrándoles temor y desconcierto mediante el fulgor carmín, cada vez más intenso, que emanaba del agujero con cada temblor.

-Ya casi llega, -comentó Lace, -¡Dragonite, preparemonos para recibirlo!

El fiel y valiente dragón, asintió con un breve aullido. El maestro dragón deshizo su postura anterior, dejando los brazos a la altura de su cintura, separando las piernas e inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, como intentando apoyarse mejor a la espera de algún impacto. Dragonite, a su vez, iniciaba un nuevo haz de destrucción en su hocico.

Por su parte, Red se arrodilló cerca de Pika, casi susurrandole al oído, -tu también, amigo, estamos en esto juntos. -tomándolo como señal, el pokémon, iniciando por sus mejillas, invocó destellos de energía que terminaron por envolverlo, dando apenas el tiempo suficiente para que su compañero humano enderezará su cuerpo, aún sobre su rodilla, y resultara ileso, aunque temerariamente cerca del resplandor eléctrico. Los entrenadores se miraron el uno al otro, listos y firmes, solo aguardando por el momento de defender sus vidas.

Finalmente, el impacto se sintió azotar sobre el piso directamente abajo de ellos, dejando escapar un columna de fuego a través del agujero en el suelo. En medio del breve y perturbador momento de calma que había enmedio de cada explosión, guiados solo por su instinto, ambos entrenadores calcularon el momento del siguiente impacto, mismo que sucedería justo donde estaban parados, y ordenaron a sus respectivos pokémons que liberaran sus ataques. Con una exactitud abrumadora, el hiper rayo de Dragonite, el trueno de Pika y una marea de fuego proveniente del oscuro agujero entre ellos, se encontraron. Un explosión se suscitó, pero fue mitigada al instante por el mar de llamas que se movían como olas salvajes, como una bestia pensante que era únicamente consciente de su necesidad de devorarlo todo. Engulliendo, incluso, los alaridos de impotencia de sus cuatro víctimas principales. Provocando, finalmente, el absoluto silencio.

Dragonite despertó de la breve inconsciencia que le provocó el impacto anterior. Pequeñas llamas esparcidas por el piso, despojos de la infinidad de ellas por las que fue atacado momentos atrás, iluminaban pálidamente el oscuro y humeante panorama. Desde el suelo, con sus alas apuntando al techo y ya sin fuerza para levantarse de nuevo, el chamuscado dragón contemplaba una figura de pie, entre la humareda. Parecía actuar como si estuviera intentando entender su propio cuerpo; movía sus brazos, piernas y manos repetidamente; levantándolos, extendiéndolos y volviéndolos a doblar. Luego, la figura caminó hacia Dragonite, hasta acercarse lo suficiente a una de las llamas en el suelo para ser iluminado por ella.

Red se detuvo, las heridas de su cuerpo sencillamente ya no estaban, miró a Dragonite con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro, reflejando un estado aterradormente se debatía entre alegre y satisfecho. El dragón se alegró en un principio al reconocerlo, pero dejó de saber que pensar al intentar entender su expresión, mucho menos lo supo cuando de los puños cerrados de Red empezó a brotar fuego, tal lo hacía la bestia a la que se había enfrentado antes, junto con él.

Incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa, Dragonite siguió observando cómo las llamas en los puños de red, resplandecían con la suficiente intensidad para iluminar todo a su alrededor, incluyendo la enorme figura de lo que parecía alguna clase de ceviper, pero con una cabeza más alargada y, en general, un cuerpo mucho más grande. El cuerpo de aquella bestia lucía tan ancho como el suyo y tan largo que, con el, lograba formar tres anillos, rozando el techo con cada uno.

Llamas añiles comenzaron a envolver la criatura detrás de lo que aparentaba ser Red. Emitía un sonido siseante, que sonaba soberbio a sus oídos y lo culminó un rugido seco y poco profundo, luego continuó con el siseo altanero mientras meneaba ligeramente su cabeza y la llamas lo envolvían casi por completo.

El pokémon dragón escucho como era llamado con una voz por demás familiar, pero que se escuchaba entrecortada, incluso moribunda. Dragonite decidió ignorar lo último solo se concentró en la alegría que le daba escuchar esa voz y con ella como motivador, encontró suficiente fuerza para girar su cuello como pudo y mirar hacia atrás, donde Lance yacía con el pecho contra el suelo, en una condición igual de deplorable que la suya. Haciendo uso de su fuerza de voluntad, el único tipo de fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo, Lance logró apoyarse sobre su brazo izquierdo par incorporar un poco la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-Dragonite. -clamó nuevamente. Se veía forzado a hacer pausas en su hablar para darle tiempo a que su cansado y agitado aliento se recuperara a través de su boca, donde colgaban hilos de sangre que partían desde las comisuras de sus labios. -No permitiré que te suceda lo mismo, -continuo, mientras intentaba alcanzar algo en su cintura con su mano derecha. El pokémon miraba a su entrenador con una mezcla de tristeza, por ver el estado en el que se encontraba e impotencia, por no poder ir en su auxilio a causa de su propia condición. Lance al fin consiguió lo que buscaba y dedicándole una sincera sonrisa a su entrañable compañero, usó su mano derecha para apuntar una pokébola hacía él, -Regresa, -dijo finalmente.


End file.
